Hope
by darisu-chan
Summary: As long as there's hope, Kaneki knows they'll be okay.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Ghoul. It all belongs to Ishida Sui.

 **Author's Note:** Well, Tokyo Ghoul: Re's ending has come and gone, and with it came a ton of feelings I cannot begin to describe. Tokyo Ghoul has been an important part of my life since I started reading it years ago. Kaneki Ken is one of the most relatable characters I have ever seen in media, and thus he's one of my favorites. I'm happy that I was able to join Kaneki in this adventure call life, and that I have been part of it all in a sense. Now, Kaneki's not the only character who stole my heart. Touka, Nishiki, Shuu, Hide, Hinami, Ayato, Urie, Saiko and Mutsuki have all been special to me as well, and that's only naming a few. For this reason, I decided to write a collection of one-shots centered between chapters 178 and 179, even beyond. This little one-shot here is the prologue. I wrote this piece many weeks ago, and today I'm publishing it to thank Ishida for his hard work, and as a little treat to all of you. See you soon!

* * *

Hope

 **Summary:** As long as there's hope, Kaneki knows they'll be okay.

Kaneki watches the night sky from his bedroom's window. Everything seems so peaceful. There isn't a single sound to disturb the calm that engulfs him. He sighs contently, pulling his knees close to his chest. He watches as the stars twinkle, as if they were winking. Kaneki cannot recall a time when they shone brighter than in that exact same moment. His gaze moves and he finds the moon. It looks so white and big and beautiful. It's a breathtaking sight he's now thankful to be able to watch. Kaneki laughs at himself. To think that even a few months ago, he had stopped caring about foolish things like the moon and stars. If he's being honest, he knows he took a lot of things for granted in the past, but now, like a newborn babe, he's taking in everything that surrounds him.

A sudden noise startles him. He looks to his left to find the source of the sound. He smiles softly as he gazes at the scene in front of him. It's Touka, his wife. She snorted a little in her sleep. Kaneki had noticed it happening the first time they slept together. He smiles, as he tenderly caresses her cheek. She looks beautiful under the moonlight. Her cheeks rosy, her chest rising and falling in a hypnotizing pattern. Kaneki's smile turns to a grin when he notices Touka's hand lies over her belly, in what seems like a protective manner. He falls on his back, next to her, his hand finding its way to where her own rests. He squeezes her hand, and a million thoughts roam through his head. About the future. About his family. About the small life which grows inside of Touka.

A few months ago, he had no reason to live.

Now, he has a million reasons to keep going.

All which can be summed up in the peaceful image that his wife makes up.

Still, there's a crippling doubt in his mind, which sometimes haunts him when he's awake.

Before, Kaneki thought it was better to die, to hurt yourself to protect others. But now that he has chosen to live, he has done something terrible. Kaneki's no fool. He understands the consequences of his own actions. He knows that a lot of lives were lost due to his indecision.

He destroyed Tokyo.

He destroyed people.

Can such a monster be allowed to keep on living?

Touka opens her beautiful eyes and he has his answer.

She smiles softly at him, asking him why he's awake. Upon noticing where his hand rests, she blushes. Gently lifting his hand, she puts him right on top of her belly. Kaneki can feel her silky skin on his fingertips. A pleasant sensation spreads from his chest all the way to his toes. It's warm. It's a feeling that abandoned him when he was younger, but that has now return to his life. What Touka, his friends and family, and his baby symbolize.

It's hope.

There are things that are unforgivable.

There are things that he will have to make up for his whole life.

But, as he kisses Touka, his hands never leaving her tummy, Kaneki knows that as long as there's hope, they'll be okay.


End file.
